fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthis
, Matis |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human (Macedon) |relatives =Lena (Younger Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 4: Battle in the Lea (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Shadow Dragon) Chapter 3: Abducted Princess (Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Cavalier |mirage = |voiceby = }} Matthis is a playable character from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem. Matthis is a character who initially enlists in the Macedonian army against his will, later defecting to Marth's army on his sister's urging. Profile Background After Lena bluntly rejected the marriage proposal of Prince Michalis of Macedon and departed from the country, Matthis, her older brother, was left to face the wrath of Michalis in the wake of his humiliation. Michalis, in a state of vindictive hatred, then forced Matthis to enlist in the ranks of the Macedonian army against his will or risk being executed. War of Shadows Matthis makes his first formal appearance in Chapter 4 of Shadow Dragon, where he initially takes up arms against Marth's army. He quickly defects after his sister Lena chastises him for his poor choice, however, eager to escape the oppressiveness of Michalis' merciless command. He then aids Marth in bringing the War of Shadows to an end. Thereafter, Matthis leaves the army in order to lead a life of mundane, boring serenity. War of Heroes Matthis reappears in Chapter 3 of Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem, shortly after Lena is abducted by Gharnef. Once again, he has enlisted in the ranks of the Macedonian army and taken up arms against Marth's army, but will defect when spoken to by Julian, with the intention of saving Lena with him. Matthis then helps Marth to end the War of Heroes, before returning to his former life of idleness. Personality Like a majority of the cast appearing in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem, Matthis' personality is not very well developed, owing to the minor role that he plays in both games. Based on the few interactions that he engages in, however, one can still determine defining traits that form his character. Matthis is portrayed as an individual who has an acute distaste for war and violence, preferring to lead a life of idle tranquility. His stints with the Macedonian army are entirely the result of his having been threatened with death should he not comply, and through this, one can determine that he is a rather cowardly and timid person, preferring to preserve his own personal safety and well-being over fighting for the honour of his country. His cowardice is further explicated in his conversation with Marth following his recruitment in Shadow Dragon, where he expresses a rather shameful display of fear of Marth, stuttering in his request for him to withdraw his rapier. Matthis' cowardice in this context is not without a good cause, however, as he reveals that Michalis has this sadistic tendency to deploy the most terrified-looking soldiers onto the front lines and kill those who defy him, leading him to believe that all members of royalty are just as, if not more, cruel. Despite his flaws, Matthis is redeemed by his devotion to Lena as her older brother, where he constantly expresses concern over her welfare, to the point where he may come across as being rather obsessive at times. Through his base conversations with Kris in New Mystery of the Emblem, for one, he expresses frenzied agitation in his worry for Lena's safety, fearing that her abductors are planning "something wicked" for her. Although he comes to resolve to strengthen himself through physical training for her sake, he give up midway through, the result of his inclination to be lazy and half-hearted in the tasks that are either assigned or self-imposed. Matthis is also supportive of the LGBT+ community, as seen in his support with female Kris where he mentions he wouldn't mind if she married Lena and took care of her despite her gender. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |30% |20% |20% |70% |20% |0% |} Promotion Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Book 1= |} |-|Book 2= |} Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |50% |40% |30% |20% |20% |70% |20% |3% |} Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |40% |0% |30% |20% |30% |30% |0% |} Promotion Gains Support Relationships ; Supports |} '''Supported by' |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |100% |50% |0% |40% |30% |30% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Overall Matthis is a character who is easy to overlook, but he can turn out to be a passable unit. He is moulded after an armoured knight instead of a Paladin, as his strongest stats consist of HP, Strength, and Defence. On the contrary, his Skill and Speed can fall behind quite a bit, and must be compensated for with the aid of a Secret Book and a Speed Ring. Classes of interest for reclassing include the Archer and the Dracoknight; Archer trades some Strength and Skill for more Speed; while the Dracoknight's growths are a little lower by contrast, Matthis can put his Lance mastery level to good use. All in all, Matthis is not the best unit available for use, but he does have several merits worth considering. Ending Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 '''Macedonian Noble' "He retired from the army and, in Macedon, casually passed his days." Book 2 Foolish Brother "He continued passing his days casually working in Macedon." ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon '''Dashing Noble' "Matthis left the army in favor of a dull and predictable life in Macedon: to him, bliss." ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem '''Wayward Brother' "Matthis continued to while away his life in Macedon-his idyllic life." Quotes Recruit conversation Lena: Matthis! Is that you, Brother? It's me, Lena. Matthis: Lena?! What are you doing on a battlefield? Lena: I was attacked by bandits in the Teeth while tending to the sick there, and these people saved me. The real question is, what are YOU doing on battlefield-least of all this one! Matthis: I'm not here by choice, sister of mine. Since you left, Macedon has only gotten worse and worse. They forced me to enlist- you know I hate warfare, but it was into the army or onto the chopping block. Lena: Shame on you, Matthis. If you're going to fight, then at least fight for something you believe in. Macedon has done terrible things: marrying their might to Doluna, helping them torment people... Brother, it's not too late. You could join Altea's forces. They're good people, you know. Prince Marth would welcome you. They all would. Matthis: All right, then. If I'm going to die, I'd rather die as one of the dashing than one of the dastardly. You know, Lena, you always were the reliable one. And now you're all grown up... I thought for sure you'd have already settle down with your one true love. Lena: T-true love? I've...I've met not such man, Matthis. Matthis: Hmm, is that so? I'll bet you haven't... Well, you just be careful. There are plenty of thieves out there who would steal a girl's heart. Battle quote as an enemy Death Quote Trivia *In the manga adaptation of the first game, Matthis is an expert tactician. *Matthis shares his portrait with Vyland in the first game. Gallery File:Matthis (Artwork).png|Official artwork of Matthis from the TCG. File:MatthisTCG.jpg|Matthis, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Cavalier. File:Matthis card.jpg|Matthis, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. File:CipherMatthis.png|Matthis as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Matthis Manga.png|Matthis, as he appears in the manga adaptation. File:Matthis-Vyland.png|Matthis' portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light File:machis.gif|Matthis' portrait as he appears in Mystery of the Emblem File:Matis.png|Matthis' portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:MatthisFE12.PNG|Matthis' portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters